Lovely Red
by Lady White
Summary: The streets are no place for a child. Living in a world with no color, no warmth. Anna is near dead and always looking for food and a safe place to sleep, although one night all that changes. Her world becomes a lovely red, and it's all because of him. The man with the color red.


Anna sat in an ally, she like sp many children in the world was all alone. No family, no friends, nothing. The streets were the young girls home. Anna was thin, very thin and chinging to that samll body was a tattered old off gray dress. Her silver hair was wet from the rain and covered in dirt. Many girls at the age of seven would smiply starve to death on the streets. Not Anna was special. Somehow the girl always knew how to find food. It was like she had a sense no one else had. It was her way to survive. Anna's eyes could see things no one else seemed to see, noticed things others over looked.

For example, if Anna looked at a person long and hard they had a color around them. Although only special people had color most people were simply gray. Somtimes she would see a person with blue. So Anna's world was bleak and only filled with dark color. Today it was raining very hard and Anna sat under the shelter of a cardboard box. She wouldnt be getting any food today, that was for sure. Anna's red eyes went to her mud stained feet. Anna normelly didnt cry, it was no good to cry. Although she hadnt had any food yesterday and she was freezing now. Tears streamed down her pale face, leaving tear stains on her filthy cheeks. A gray mouse went by in a hurry, scraping its paws over the wet papers just outside her brown box. The sound of feet against the pavement made Anna look up sharply. The air seemed to spark with electricit, Anna's heart jumped in her chest. Black shoes stopped infront of her box. Thay were slick with rain and the smell was thick in the air.

"This is no place for kids." A low, deep voice says.

His voice made Anna feel like her stomach was filled with butterflies. She couldn't stop herself. She stuck her head out of her box and looked up at who had spoken. A gasp left Anna's lips, the man was tall and dressed in all black. His hair was blood red and his eyes were unemotional. This wasn't why Anna's eyes were locked onto the mysterious man. His color was red,  
bright beautiful red. Redder than the sweatiest roses, redder than blood that ran though her veins. He was radiating warmth and power.

"So red." Anna says in a hoarse voice to the man.  
The man cocked an eyebrow and took a drag on his cigarette and then let it fall into the puddle at his feet.

"Red, huh." He says.

Anna nods, scrambling out of her box. Even when she stood, Anna was only at the mans waist. She looked up into his face.  
Standing here was like being by an open fire. Anna had never felt so alive. She wanted to reach out and grab the end of the man's jacket. That way Anna could know this wasn't a dream.

"You like red?" He asks.  
Anna looked at the man with intense eyes.

"I love red?" She says in her quiet voice.

The man looked at her for a long time, nothing crossed his eyes. He looked Anna up and down, all the way from her bare feet to her tattered sliver hair. Finally the man closed his eyes and turned. Anna almost grabbed him then but held still. He stared down the ally without so much as a backwards glance. Anna took a step towards the man when he reached the opening of the ally. He stopped hands in his pockets. He turned to look at Anna, making her face heat. He said nothing, just stood there looking at her expectantly. Anna ran across the wet pavement and tripped when she was only a foot away from the red-head. Strong arms caught her before she fell. Her skin was like ice and she was soaking wet. Although if the man cared he didn't show it.

He helped Anna straighten herself and then shrugged off his jacket. Anna stood while until he draped it over her shoulders.  
It wasn't wet at all. Dry and warm. Anna couldn't remember the last time she was truly warm. Now that she noticed it, she felt no chill at all standing next to him. She looked around at the bright red that surrounded them both, keeping the rain off their soaked bodies. Anna wondered briefly why he han't kept the rain off himself earlier.

"H-How?" She says.

He stands there and then says.

"I'm a king."

Anna didn't fully understand what he meant by that but she was sure she would get it later.

"Thank you." She says, pulling the jacket to herself.

He stood there looking down at the girl. He was only in a short sleeved white shirt now, but he never felt cold. Also he didn't want the girl to catch a cold.

"It's nothing." He mumbles.

Then he started walking, but this time Anna reached out and grabbed his shirt. He stopped for only a moment and Anna watched what he would do. He started walking. Anna trailed behind him quietly, no matter if she tripped he didn't care. He never yelled or said something mean. When there was glass in the street then he picked her up. Being in his arms, warm and close,  
she smiled.

"I'm Anna." She whispers, eyes drooping.

"I'm Suoh, Souh Mikoto." He says.

Anna closed her eyes and let the lovely red engulf her.

* * *

**A/N) This is my first K fic so I hope you like. I just went for something short and sweet. Enjoy~**


End file.
